1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a golf bag and a golf bag thus supported. More particularly, the device supports a golf bag at a predetermined extended angle of support legs regardless of unevenness of the ground and the weight of the golf bag having the support device, which features legs adapted to be automatically extended when the bag is moved to its inclined orientation and automatically retracted when stood upright or lifted off of the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for supporting golf bags having legs that automatically extend and retract are generally known. For example, Korean Utility Model Application No. 83-7823 describes a device for supporting a golf bag in which support members are retracted against the resiliency of a resilient actuating rod as the golf bag is erected into an upright position, while the support members are extended by the resiliency of the resilient member as result of a change in location of the resilient member as the golf bag is inclined. This device for supporting a golf bag is designed to be simplified in its design and to be lightened in its weight.
However, with this prior golf bag support, the user must forcibly retract the support members which had been extended at a predetermined angle and then lock up distal ends of the support members in rings of the resilient actuating rod to prevent the support members from being extended due to the resiliency of the resilient actuating rod whenever the user carries the golf bag stood in an inclined position. Thus, this device is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, since the inclination of the golf bag in the inclined position is determined by given lengths of the support members, the supporting stableness of the golf bag is deteriorated.
Other patents show supports that automatically extend and retract, such as McGregor U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,298, Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,089 and No. 5,156,366 and Maeng U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,483. Actuation members of these patents are either slidable rods or flat pivoted levers for engaging the ground to activate the support mechanism. These activation members can be less than desirable to operate, especially on surfaces such as grass-covered areas normally associated with golf courses.